nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Rio Wesley
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = origin::Leuven | born = born::0069 | relatives = Rinna Tundra (cousin) Ray Tundra (grandfather) | affiliations = member of::St. Hilde Academy of Magic | occupation = Student | magic_color = magic color::RedIn a ViVid artwork adopted as Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, Vol.5 special cover (Animate), Rio's magic color during a set-up is (mistakenly) depicted as vermillion. | magic_system = magic system::Modern Belka | magic_rank = | style = uses::Spring Sunlight Fist uses::Strike Arts | device = Solfège | summon = Chibi Rio (ViVid LIFE) | name_ja = リオ・ウェズリー | name_romaji = Rio Wezurī | first = | voices = }} is Vivio Takamachi's classmate and close friend, first introduced in ViVid. Like Vivio, she attends St. Hilde Academy of Magic in residence::Midchilda. Vivio has known her since the end of the previous school term at the beginning of ViVid. This makes Rio's role somewhat parallels Arisa Bunnings' in the original series. Name Her first name is presumably a reference to the or . Her flame and lightning powers may be a homage to and from series. In ViVid Rio and Corona Timil initially play minor roles in ViVid, usually following Vivio wherever she goes. They train together with her and witness both her fights against Einhard Stratos. It is also revealed that they have received the same training as Vivio from Nove Nakajima. After befriending Einhard, they come along with Vivio on a trip to Hotel Alpine on Carnaaji, where Rio shocks others with her Adult Mode and MCA::flame-MCA::lightning Mana Conversion Affinities when she counterattacks Sein in . During the team battle training there, Rio fights against Corona and defeats her golem. However, Corona rebuilds her golem and later defeats both Rio and Lutecia Alpine with a style Rocket Punch. Later, Rio participates in the 0079 DSAA member of::Intermiddle Championship. She faces but loses to Harry Tribeca in a duel. In ViVid Strike! Rio, studying elementary school fifth grade in St. Hilde, is a DSAA U15 Player, training in member of::Nakajima Gym. She selects Synthetic Magic Battle Championship to be her main stage because she is skillful in magic battles, despite she also has good results for Striker Championship. Alternate continuities Brave Duel , similar to her initial appearance in the primary continuity, is one of the best friends of , 's daughter from the future. After Vivio and time-travel back to the past, she and send a message to from their timeline about the time-travel. Powers As stated by Vivio, Rio has the greatest physical and magic strength in their group. She is a user of both her family's signature Magical Martial Art, Spring Sunlight Fist, and Strike Arts. She is also to use both flame and lightning conversion, a feat considered impossible until she introduced it. Similar to Vivio and Einhard, Rio is also able to enter the Adult Mode via her self-arranged Powered-System (aka Power-Mode), although the rite she uses to activate is somewhat different from her friends'. Barrier Jacket Rio's Barrier Jacket (Adult Mode) consists of a pink, . Spells Gallery References Category:Characters